


Make Him Mine

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Obsession, Regan Week 2018, Smut, Stalking, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: "The real deal - that was what Negan wanted.He wanted to no longer have to gawk and jerk off to pictures of Rick, he desired for a physical confrontation of sorts."





	1. The Real Deal

**Author's Note:**

> here's my first contribution to my server's Regan Week, the theme is "Obsession."

The real deal - that was what Negan wanted.

 

  
He wanted to no longer have to gawk and jerk off to pictures of Rick, he desired for a physical confrontation of sorts.

 

  
Stalking the blue eyed beauty had grown to be a past time that he wouldn't be giving up any time soon. Even if they happened to form a bond he wouldn't stop collecting pictures or admiring from afar. Though he would probably have to dial back on leaving notes and sending him white roses (which happened to be Rick's favorite.)

 

 

Negan put up the newest sets of pictures he took on his Olympus E-510.  Narrowing it down to the best pictures was a tantalizing task but he chose at least five.

 

  
One picture was of Rick walking from his house to his car. He happened to be wearing those tight grey jeans with boots and a white t-shirt that hugged his frame.

 

  
Second picture was just of Rick from behind but that was probably the biggest gem of them all.

 

  
Third picture had to be edited and cropped because he went to meet that best friend of his, Shane Walsh. That motherfucker was getting a bit too close for Negan's liking so he'd have to take care of that.

 

  
Fourth picture was a really grainy zoom of Rick's extremely pink lips.

 

  
Fifth picture was of Rick bending over to pick up the keys he dropped in his parking lot.

 

  
Negan licked his lips at the ass he longed to grab, tease, slap and fuck. Maybe not in that exact order but getting his hands on Rick's perky ass was a goal. How would he get that chance though? They'd only spoken a couple times since Negan moved to the neighborhood several months ago. Apparently Rick was a widower and from the looks of it he didn't get out much.

 

  
That all would change once Negan made his move because he knew Rick wasn't a straight man. Plus why wouldn't he want him back?

 

  
From the information he'd collected over the course of several months he knew Rick had a day off. Normally he left around a certain time for his new job at an office, due to hm retiring from being a cop. So Negan took it upon himself to make his way over to his soon to be lover's home. He happened to be right across the street so he happily strolled on over.

 

  
As soon as he stood at the front door he heard yelling from two different voices. One was definitely Rick's voice but who was the other? Rick lived alone so he clearly had someone over last night. Negan's blood began to boil just thinking about someone fucking Rick.

 

  
Before he could angrily knock on the door it opened but the person behind it wasn't paying attention. Negan almost growled when he saw it was Shane standing there. The man was yelling over his shoulder and didn't realize Negan was there.

 

  
"Fuck you, man. I'm tired of your wishy washy bullshit. You either want me or you fuckin' - " Shane paused mid sentence once he noticed Negan. "Who the fuck are you?"

 

 

Negan forced his face to remain neutral. "I'm Negan. I live across the street from Rick. I heard some commotion and just wanted to see what was happening."

 

 

"Oh you're that creepy ass neighbor that always watches him. Well as far as I'm concerned you can have a go at him, he's bein' difficult as shit." The man breezed by Negan without offering a glance back or anything else for that matter. A dark blue vehicle suddenly pulled up at the end of the drive way which meant Shane was leaving. Negan watched as Shane got into the car all angry like. After the car breezed off into the distance, Negan decided to see if he could help Rick with anything.

 

The door was still left wide open so Rick probably didn't even know that Shane left like that. At least from Negan gathered he didn't. Negan entered Rick's home and immediately pictured how wonderful it would be to live in it with him. He'd make him breakfast in the morning, teach him how to make homemade spaghetti noodles, fuck him better than anyone ever has and love him like no one else could. All that Rick needed to do was allow him into his life properly. Then Negan would damn sure make all that shit happen, without question.

 

 

Negan made sure not to startle Rick too much by snooping around his place so he called out for him. "Hello? It's me, Negan! Are you okay Rick? I saw your door was wide open."

 

  
"Uh yeah! I'll be right out..I just need to..gimme a moment." Rick answered back from whatever room he happened to be in.

 

 

That gave Negan some time to examine what his new home may very well be. His curiosity was getting the best of him but he couldn't help himself at fucking all. An overwhelming sensation of happiness was taking over because he was near Rick.

 

 

A picture of Rick that seemed to be him modeling for someone was placed on one of his shelves. Negan's mouth watered at the sight of Rick leaning forward in a chair with his lips open. What a goddamn sight. Negan made sure that Rick wasn't coming around the corner and swiped the picture frame. He brought the picture close to his face then licked the glass and pretended he was licking Rick instead.

 

 

Negan felt himself getting hard from the raunchy thoughts in his brain and the picture itself. The sound of Rick walking towards the living room startled him enough to put it down. Carefully he set it back where it was then wiped the glass.

 

  
The younger man came into the living room with wet eyes and messy curls. "Hey, Negan."

 

 

"Sorry if I'm barging in." Negan fluttered his eyelashes purposefully. "I can leave if you want me to."

 

 

"No no it's okay that you came over to see me. Maybe I need the company or I don't even know anymore. Did you see where Shane went? Did he leave?" Rick questioned with a quivering lip. "If you didn't see him that's okay."

 

 

"I saw him, he just left and was an asshole about it. Told me I could have a go at you because you're difficult or some shit like that. Which I have a hard time believing that to be true."

 

 

"That sounds like Shane. He has quite the way with words, he knows how to hurt people. We we're just havin' an - "

 

 

"An argument." Negan finished his sentence for him and they both laughed. "I fucking heard you both yelling from a mile away practically."

 

 

Rick wiped back his sweaty curls with both hands."Dammit I knew we were too loud but he got me so angry this mornin'. We had a good night together without even fightin' once. Other than our fight for what movie to watch. Then today he got all angry at me 'cause I still have a dating app on my phone. We ain't even exclusive and he sleeps around all the time."

 

 

"He sounds like an asshole and you deserve better than that. How 'bout we go out for dinner tonight or you can come over to my place? It doesn't have to be a date or anything."

 

 

"You don't have to suggest that 'cause you feel sorry for me."

 

 

"Nonsense! I really fucking like you so it's really no problem at all. We need to get to know each other better." Negan had a toothy grin on his face.

 

 

Rick cocked his head and looked at him curiously. "You interested in me or somethin'?"

 

 

"Damn. Am I that fucking obvious? I swear I'm better at flirting and seduction than this!"

 

 

They both chuckled deeply but Negan could tell Rick was extremely flattered by his flirtation. And since he didn't say no outright to his question that meant he had a chance. Just to see if it would work he tried to play it off like he was expecting a no. "If I'm making you uncomfortable you can say no to me. I'll understand."

 

 

"Actually I was gonna say yes. You were right 'bout Shane, I do deserve more than this and I don't know if I'm gonna get it from him." Rick stepped closer and touched his arm. "I've always thought you were interestin' so we'll see how this goes."

 

 

"You won't regret this. I fucking promise you that, Rick." Negan left Rick's house with a beaming smile on his face and began making plans for their evening.

 

* * *

 

 

The restaurant that Negan chose for them to go out to was relatively casual. Negan needed Rick to be comfortable around him, so he decided on one of his favorite places. The place was known for great burgers, wings and ribs.

 

  
He sat them both down at his usual booth and one of the servers gave him a knowing look. It had been quite some time since Negan went on a date. But usually he went on first dates at the same place he brought Rick to.

 

  
The server, Beth, asked Negan if he wanted his usual drink and he told her he did. Rick ended up getting a totally different drink which Negan made a mental note of that. Everything that Rick enjoyed he wanted to remember for later.

 

  
Rick didn't seem as talkative as Negan expected him to be. Though he figured it was because he was thinking about that asshole Shane. Why the fuck would Rick waste his time with someone like that? Especially when he would give him the goddamn world if he asked. Negan thought about busting Shane's skull or causing him to get into some sort of accident. Maybe getting rid of him permanently.

 

  
His mind started to wander to a place he tried not to go but if it meant having Rick, he didn't mind. Negan told Rick he'd be right back and went to the rest room. No one else was in there with him so he paced around. All his violent impulses were raging like a relentless storm.  If only he could choke the fuck out of that bald piece of shit. Negan would happily watch the life fade from him and then Rick would be broken. Most likely broken enough to crawl into arms easier. Doing it the way he was would take time, more than Negan really wanted it to.

 

  
Though in the end it was fucking worth it.

 

  
Negan turned one of the taps on for a few seconds then turned it off. There he found Rick speaking to Beth and laughing with her. He waltzed over confidently then sat back down in the booth. Negan didn't need a menu so he told her he'd get what he usually did. Meanwhile Rick took a moment to decide and went with barbecue ribs with fries as his side. Beth took both their menus and said she top their drinks if they needed it.

 

  
"What made you think of this restaurant? I would think if you were tryin' to romance me you'd have chosen a stuffy restaurant like most people." Rick shyly sipped his vodka with ice.

 

  
Negan quirked his eyebrow, "One thing you'll learn about me, Rick, is that I ain't most people. I could have taken you to some boring ass place but I chose here. Plus I figured you wouldn't give a flying fuck where we went out."

 

  
"Who are you then?"

 

  
"Are you sure you want the answer to that question?"

 

  
When his hazel eyes met Rick's stunningly blue ones he felt hypnotized by him. Something in his eyes made him feel an ache inside his stomach. Nobody, not even Lucille, ever had that effect on Negan. They swayed together before Negan coughed and disrupted whatever the fuck was happening.

 

  
They carried on with their conversation and drank more than Negan really intended. It was a good thing they took a cab over because they were way too wasted to drive.

 

  
Their food didn't take long to get to them because the restaurant wasn't overly busy. Probably due to the fact that it was a Tuesday night. So Negan invited Rick over to his place so they could continue their evening.

 

  
Negan called them a cab and it didn't take very long for the cab to get to them. He didn't touch Rick once during the cab ride because he wanted the moment to be right. And it wouldn't be if they started making out in a fucking cab. The cab eventually stopped outside of Negan's house, he paid the person and helped Rick out.

 

  
Knowing how much of a lightweight that Rick was also happened to be important information.

 

  
When they got to the front door, Rick was giggling and kept repeating that he didn't know if he was ready. Negan ensured that he wasn't going to do anything. Not unless Rick really was ready for that shit. Which happened to be the goddamn truth because as fucked as he was, he hated rape.

 

  
Being able to go there with Rick had to be him surrendering all the way. No one else could be there with him which why he needed to make him forget Shane. At least romantically and or sexually.

 

  
"W-w-we should drink more 'cause I-I never really get out or do nothin'." Rick murmured drunkenly. "I should stop talkin'..shouldn't I ?"

 

  
"No fucking way darlin,' you got such a sexy voice that I wish I could hear it all the time. All that rasp and twang turns me the fuck on." Negan licked his lips playfully which had Rick go wide eyed.

 

  
"You're funny."

 

  
"I was being a hundred percent serious, Rick. Honestly I don't you even know how fucking gorgeous you are. Shane doesn't know what he's missing at fucking all."

 

  
Rick sighed dramatically at that comment. "We didn't even have sex last night..that asshole gave me a quick hand job and I sucked him off. He told me he was too tired to fuck."

 

  
_What a fucking prick_ Negan thought before he told Rick he'd do whatever he wanted.

 

  
"Good in bed, are you?" Rick smacked his face, embarrassed. "Oh my god. I need to shut the hell up or I'm gonna ruin our night."

 

  
Negan went into the kitchen and fixed himself another drink then brought Rick some water which he drank. They sat next to each other on the couch. The more they spoke, the more Rick inched closer to him until he was almost breathing on his neck. His heart was pounding in his fucking chest because this was his dream. To have Rick be this close to him, in his house and for him to want him.

 

  
An idea popped into his head which happened to be for him to put on some music. Negan was in the mood to dance and was dying to see how Rick danced.

 

  
He hooked his iPod up to the stereo system and shifted through his songs to see what worked. One [song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JUCR_WoRhs)that Lucille used to really love was still in there so Negan put it on. As the song started to play he swayed his hips a little to the music and saw Rick staring. Negan winked at the young man then encouraged him to stand up. "C'mon Rick. Dance with me."

 

  
"I can't dance for shit, it'll just be terrible..for us both." Rick protested immediately. "You'll get turned off."

 

 

  
"Just move this cute little hips for me and I'll do the rest. I'm almost betting you can grind if you put enough effort into it. I really wanna find out."

 

  
"Fine, but I did warn you."

 

  
Negan started the song over to keep the mood it was creating and then pulled Rick close. At first there wasn't much happening on Rick's end but Negan got him to move. They were pressed together and Negan had his hands on Rick's hips. Once Rick began moving them he got hard almost instantly.

 

  
Eventually Rick turned around and started to grind against his hard on. He moved sensually to the beat of the song while Negan moaned behind him. For someone who apparently couldn't dance he didn't fail to turn Negan on completely. Not that it took very much for Rick to do in the first place. The song ended which caused Rick to move away but Negan got hold of his wrist. The action startled Rick but he assured him it was okay, that he could go home if he wanted to.

 

  
"You don't follow the first date rule do you? Y'know that stupid rule to not sleep with someone on the first date." Rick whispered to him.

 

  
"If I want to fuck and if the other person wants to fuck, it normally happens whether it's the first or not. Another thing you need to know about me is that I don't care what people think. I mean unless it's you."

 

  
"Why do you care what I think?"

 

  
"Wouldn't you like to know."

 

  
Before Negan knew it their lips were pressing together and moving slowly. His hand went under Rick's shirt so he could touch bare skin. The sensation could have made him jizz in his fucking jeans. Negan moaned into the kiss and told him between kisses they could stop now. Instead of stopping Rick told him to take him to the bedroom. Which Negan did that shit without hesitation.

 

  
They got to Negan's bedroom after shuffling down the hallway together without breaking their kiss. Negan reached behind him and opened his door. Once they got inside he slammed the door shut then got Rick onto the bed. What he thought would be him taking charge, turned out to be the opposite.

 

  
Much to his surprise, Rick was dominating him.

 

  
Negan let Rick flip him onto his back, kiss down his stomach, finger him and eat him out. Until he couldn't stand it any longer and reversed their positions. He left bite marks on Rick's pale skin so that everyone could see. Negan wanted to show Shane that he didn't have a chance anymore. He took his time with sucking Rick off because he wanted to extend the pleasure. Negan bobbed his head over Rick's length and encouraged him to fuck his mouth.

 

  
Having Rick inside any part of him was a dream come fucking true. And he was having a hard time not cumming himself. He kept sucking Rick, making obscene noises as he did it, slurping all the spit, licking his head and tonguing his slit. Rick was squirming like a worm but Negan held him down.

 

  
He eventually got his fingers inside Rick's hole and fingered him while he sucked him off. Negan could tell that Rick was getting close so he took him out of his mouth. When Rick began to whine he slapped his other hand over his mouth. Hearing Rick's muffled whine was hot as fuck. His hand was wet from spit after he released it from Rick's mouth but he didn't give two fucks. When Rick closed his eyes momentarily he licked it off.

 

  
Since neither of them were anal sex virgins he didn't have to get into any explanations. Negan assured Rick he was clean and he even said he would show him recent check up papers. Apparently Rick didn't even care and told him to fuck him already.

 

  
Negan wasn't about to argue with that so he positioned his dick near Rick's entrance. "Goddamn I've been thinking of this moment for a long fucking time." He pushed inside Rick who dug his nails into Negan's skin.

 

  
"How long?" Rick moaned as Negan began to move in and out of him.

 

  
"Fuuuuuck. A long fucking time baby. That's it, mark me up, make me yours."

 

  
The feeling of Rick's nails digging into him was making him more aggressive with Rick. So he started to increase his pace and pounded into the younger man. The bed frame was bumping into the wall as he fucked him furiously. Rick moaned so loud that it could have cracked the bathroom mirror.

 

  
Negan kept fucking into him even faster, his legs were burning like a motherfucker but he persevered. The younger man kept repeating that he was close. "Cum for me."

 

  
He fucked Rick harder and harder until he finally came and made a mess on both of them. Not long after Negan came inside Rick with a growl. He rode out his orgasm until his dick felt way too sensitive so he pulled out. Seeing his cum dripping out of Rick's hole was quite the fucking sight. If they were any other person, Negan would have basically wanted them gone already. Since it was Rick he encouraged him to stay.

 

  
Negan went to the bathroom in his bedroom to get a wet cloth to wipe Rick down. While he was in there he felt tempted to see what Rick tasted like. He held back his urge and wet a bright yellow wash cloth to clean Rick. The younger man was already passing out so he did it quickly. After doing that he left the room briefly to make sure everything was locked, to grab Rick's glass of water just in case he needed it and had a quick smoke. One of the rooms in the house he definitely had to make sure wasn't open for Rick to go in. That was where he kept all of his pictures and information about him. And if Rick were to ever find that - he'd be fucked.

 

  
He put his smoke out in the ash tray and checked the room and sure enough it was locked. He took a deep breath to prepare himself because he was internally doing flips. Rick Grimes was in his bed, where they just fucked and everything. Negan got back to his room to find Rick asleep, snoring and hogging the blankets. After a second he got one of his lamps on, grabbed his camera and took a few pictures without flash. Somehow Rick didn't wake up once despite the noises his camera was making. 

 

  
"You're mine, Rick. All fucking mine." Negan whispered only loud enough for himself to hear. "I'm gonna make sure you stay that way."

 

* * *

 

 

Several weeks went by where Negan and Rick hung out almost every day.

 

 

Being that close to Rick felt like he was on cloud fucking nine, he took more frequent pictures and added to his ever growing collection. Only once did Rick ever ask about that room which Negan just told him it was for storage. Of course Rick bought that because he trusted him apparently. Everything was peachy keen until Rick started mentioning Shane again which completely disrupted their relationship.

 

  
He knew for a damn fact that Rick wasn't telling him the whole story so he bought a listening device. The thing was fucking pricey but it was worth it to see what was going on at Rick's when he wasn't around. Negan peeked from behind his front window curtains and saw Shane's car rolling into Rick's driveway.

 

 

Negan scowled then sat by the window, set up his listening device and heard voices coming through.

 

 

When he heard Shane's voice he clenched his fists so tight he felt like his fingers could break.

 

* * *

 

 

  
"Hey man. I'm glad you were willing to see me after how I've been actin' towards you. Which I'm sorry by the way, y'know I suck at this shit." Shane put his hands in both pockets and didn't look up to him.

 

 

"We've known each other all our lives practically and I know how you've always felt. Even when Lori was alive you never stopped flirtin' with me. It's just I'm sort of with someone now 'cause I wanted to move on from you." Rick tried to meet Shane's eyes but he wouldn't look at him.

 

 

"What? You're with that ass clown across the street? He's a fuckin' weirdo and you know it. Who the hell do you think sent you those flowers, those fuckin' notes of poetry or whatever. I'm tellin' you right now that it's him!"

 

 

"Negan would never do that, it was probably Jadis or one of the many people who live with her. She's got some fascination with me that's completely harmless. Remember that painting she made?"

 

 

Shane scoffed, "You're a fuckin' idiot if you really don't think it's a possibility. Why the hell else would he worm his way into your life? Huh? Answer me that."

 

 

"Just stop, okay? Stop." Rick pleaded with him in hopes he'd actually listen to him this time. That was always something Shane struggled with in their relationship. This time he needed him to actually respect his wishes and leave it alone.

 

 

Shane put his hands up in a surrender. "What the fuck ever, man. It's your life so you can do whatever you want but mark my words he's fucked up."

 

 

There was no way that Negan would ever do something like that to him. Whenever Shane got paranoid about something he lightly obsessed over it. So he was probably paranoid about Negan which caused him to believe this. Rick invited Shane to stay for some coffee but of coursed he refused his offer. He told him he had shit to do but made a bit of time to come see what he wanted.

 

 

For most of the day after Shane left he started thinking about the possibility that it wasn't Jadis. She of course had shown interest in him for quite some time. But her interest was never overly consistent, it usually came in the form of paintings or drawings. Sometimes she'd stop by and bring him baked goods that she said were 'special.'  Other than that she kept to herself mostly.

 

 

The person that was formerly sending him flowers and notes seemed persistent. Almost like their personality was out there, they also seemed confident in themselves. Rick thought about all the cases he was on when he was sheriff's deputy. These cases almost always turned violent.

 

 

Rick kept his phone off for the day since he didn't get very texts anyways. He ordered delivery from the closest Chinese food restaurant for dinner. When his doorbell rang he thought it was peculiar that his food came that quickly. Especially when ordered forty minutes ago. He unlocked his door and opened it to find Negan standing there, fidgeting.

 

 

Instead of the normal wide grin that Negan had on his face around him, he was getting a sort of forced smile. Things between them were fine so Rick had no idea why he was pissed.

 

 

"Hey. I tried to call you and text you but I've gotten no answer all day. Is everything okay? I saw Shane came by earlier." Negan blinked hard. "He didn't do anything did he?"

 

 

Rick tried not to show how startled he was by Negan's behavior. "I turned my phone 'cause I needed some time alone. The reason Shane was over earlier was just so we could talk. He knows we're seein' each other. Did you wanna come in? I have food on the way."

 

 

"I'd like that very fucking much darlin'." Negan's face softened briefly. "Gimme a kiss."

 

 

The kiss wasn't soft or tender, instead it felt like Negan was claiming him and making a statement. Rick managed to pull away from the bruising kiss so Negan could enter. Rick asked if he wanted some wine or whiskey and Negan chose whiskey. After pouring them both glasses he sat down with the older man on his couch.

 

 

Rick got Netflix on so any silence would be filled with some noises. There were a few shows that he knew would distract the man. Negan suggested they watch that zombie apocalypse show so Rick put it on.

 

 

"Is Shane trying to get back together?" Negan asked while staring at the TV. "Was that why he came over?"

 

 

"I don't know what Shane wants but he can't have that if I don't want it. Plus we never really had a label for it before..anyways he just came by 'cause I invited him. We needed to clear the air since we've barely spoken for a while now. I know you don't like him but he's been apart of my life for a long time."

 

 

"Just because someone has been apart of your life for years or whatever doesn't mean they deserve it. Don't you fucking know that by now? He's been a total douche and yet you can't seem to let him go."

 

 

  
"Who I have in my life is my decision and neither of you can persuade me otherwise. I know we're dating but I wanna take this slow."

 

 

  
Negan moved so that he was facing him on the couch. "So taking it slow means fucking me on our first date? That's your idea of taking it slow?" 

 

 

  
"Last time I checked you didn't have a problem with it then. I mean taking it slow as in putting a label on our situation, you're allowed to see other people." Rick didn't like the tone that Negan had in his voice. "Maybe you should go."

 

 

  
"Why? I'm fucking sorry if I was an asshole just now..I just don't wanna lose you to some douche bag like Shane."

 

 

  
"I know you're sorry and I thought I could have company tonight and I guess I was wrong. I'll call you or text you tomorrow or whatever."

 

 

Negan got up from where he was sitting and stormed off. There was a loud slam of the door that caused Rick to almost jump out of his own seat. He got his phone out of his pocket and turned it on to call Shane.

 

* * *

 

 

  
"Fucking fuck!" Negan screamed once he got inside his house. He then proceeded to break anything in sight that wasn't too expensive. All that rage inside him was taking over like he wasn't even in control. Negan felt like he was a car headed down a highway at full force. If he saw Shane right now he would use his bat and bash his skull. He'd bust his head open like a fucking melon.

 

 

The only picture he had of Lucille was tucked away in one of his drawers. All the scratches and angry words were still covering her face. She really broke his heart when she told him to leave her the fuck alone. That was after she found countless drawings and pictures of her in his house. Lucille told him that he was sick and needed help.

 

 

Not once did he ever hurt her or do any physical harm and still she left him anyways. With time Negan got over Lucille and now Rick was the person of his goddamn dreams. But maybe he didn't really want him. They were apparently casually dating so it wasn't all that serious. At least from what Rick told him it wasn't. He had to make Rick see they belonged together, forever. Negan really didn't want to execute the last resort plan but he had no choice.

 

 

Negan went to his hallway closet and found the box where he kept sedatives he got illegally. "Don't you worry darlin'..I'll make you understand."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Thank you for stayin' with me today. I know you probably had better things to do but the way he was behaving scared me. Maybe you were right 'bout him all along and I was too blind to see it. Though I still don't know 'cause I didn't see anythin' weird in his place." Rick curled up on his couch but kept physical distance from Shane. "There was one thing though."

 

 

  
"What? What was it?" Shane leaned forward with his elbows on his legs.

 

 

  
"It was some room that he told me was for storage and at the time I believed him. But he had the room locked which was weird to me. Why keep a room locked if it's just for storage? Unless you got somethin' to hide."

 

 

  
"Maybe he's got a dead body in that place. I wouldn't put it past him really and if he is a killer, I'll take him down. No way am I gonna let him hurt you."

 

  
"I just don't know what he's capable of, Shane. We've been dating for a couple of months, not very long and I've known him casually since he moved here. There's still so much I don't know 'bout his past and he won't tell me anythin' deep." Rick wanted to be wrong about Negan but something was off.

 

  
"We'll figure it out together like we used to. Damn I miss those times. I miss you, Rick." Shane stated in a husky voice.

 

  
"I'm right here so you don't need to -"

 

  
"That wasn't what I meant. I meant that I miss you and whatever we still have."

 

  
Rick ran his hands over his face. "Now is not the time for this conversation. Okay? Not when I'm still so confused and I need to know if Negan is dangerous."

 

 

"You know he is so there's no confusion necessary." Shane shook his head. "I'll be right back, I need to grab somethin' from my car."

 

  
"Are you sure?"

 

  
"He won't try shit 'cause I'll shoot him if I have to."

 

* * *

 

 

To avoid either of them getting distracted Shane stayed downstairs to keep watch. Apparently he was going to rotate between standing outside and waiting by the front door. The whole plan seemed more insane because Negan hadn't really done anything violent.

 

  
What if they were wrong about the whole thing? Maybe Negan just had a possessive personality and that was that.

 

  
Rick tried to sleep but just ended up tossing around, turning his bedroom TV on and looking on his phone. Eventually he felt like he was slipping into sleep until he heard a noise. His instincts were to go see what it was because staying in bed wasn't an option. Rick breathed deep and crawled out of bed wearing nothing but pajama pants. He opened his door and got into position to fight but no one was there. The more he walked down the upstairs hallway he started to think he was losing his shit. Until Negan did something violent he probably didn't have to worry. He'd just end up cutting off communication and moving if he really had to.

 

  
He went downstairs to make sure Shane was alright but didn't see him anywhere. _Where the hell is he?_ Rick thought as he checked the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room and guest bedroom. Rick swallowed his fear and opened his front door wide to find Shane nowhere. "Shane?? Where the hell are you?"

 

  
"Of course you brought him over."

 

  
There was no mistaking that voice.

 

  
"Negan? What are you doin' here this late?" Rick nervously stumbled back towards the front door. "Do you know where Shane is?"

 

  
"Yeah I totally know where he is. He's a little indisposed right now so don't bother calling out to him." Negan smirked and kept his hand behind his back. "I didn't want it to come to this but you've been avoiding me."

 

  
"I-I- need space right now but we'll talk soon, I promise you that."

 

  
"Actually Rick, we're gonna talk when I want to and I don't care what it takes to make that happen."

 

  
That last comment made Rick try to bolt towards the front door but Negan jerked him back. Rick attempted to fight the older man until he felt a needle go into his neck. His limbs started to feel weird and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

 

  
"W-w-what did y-you just put in me?" Rick slurred and felt his legs starting to give out. His eyes were fluttering which meant he was about to pass out. The last thing he felt was being dragged into his home and then it was lights out.

 

* * *

 

 

The room was hazy when Rick started to wake up, his body felt weak plus he couldn't move for some reason. Rick felt something in his mouth and it turned out to be a gag. He struggled in the seat he was in but he was tied too damn tight to get loose.

 

  
A few feet away from him was Shane gagged and tied but he was just laid out on the floor. He grimaced when he noticed Shane was beaten pretty badly. The bruises on his face looked fresh like maybe he got beaten up while Rick was out.

 

  
Rick tried to tip his chair over only to stop once Negan came into the room from the kitchen. So apparently he was wrong and Shane was right about Negan. If they happened to survive this ordeal then Rick would never hear the end of it.

 

  
The older man didn't say a damn word nor did he have a cheery look on his face, in fact it was quite the opposite.

 

 

Negan had a rather large knife his hand and a blank facial expression. "Don't bother tryin' to plead with me to get me to let you go. That shit, won't fucking happen. If you try to leave I'll just drug you again or I'll gut Shane like a goddamn fish. Choice is yours."

 

  
Rick just nodded to show that he understood the consequences. Tears were starting to come out of his tears and Negan walked over to wipe them away. He tried to jerk his face away but Negan painfully held his face still.

 

  
"I'm sorry I had to do this but it was the only way you were gonna listen. I couldn't have you running out on me now could I? You just have no idea how much I love you. I've loved you from afar for quite some fucking time. Here, lemme show just how much."

 

  
When the older man went to grab a box that was placed in the corner he didn't know what to expect.

 

  
Once Negan opened it up his eyes widened in fear when he saw pictures of himself. There were so many he couldn't count them all. From pictures of him walking around, him outside and then naked pictures. From the looks of it they were taken while he slept. Rick couldn't hold in how disturbed and scared he was which only made Negan angry. Rick felt the knife press near his throat so he tried to calm himself down.

 

 

"Don't make me use this 'cause I'll lose my goddamn shit if I end up hurting you without wanting to. I'll probably take it out on your fuck buddy over there. He's already gotten a pretty beating so I don't know how much more he can take. In fact this is what it comes down to. You gotta make a fucking choice to either leave with me or I'll kill him."

 

  
Rick protested through his gag but it was no use because Negan was damn serious.

 

  
"Just to show you how serious I am." Negan moved away from him and headed towards Shane's unconscious body. He hovered the knife near his stomach. "I'm gonna give you to the count of fucking ten, if you don't blink twice for yes I'll stab him and then I'll stab him again and again. You get the fucking drift?"

 

  
The options were terrible but Rick couldn't just let Shane get killed. Though Shane would probably tell him to let it happen to keep him safe. Rick glared at Negan who started counting down from ten. Before he could get to eight Rick shook his head and blinked twice at him. Seeing that look of glee on Negan's face made him feel sick to his damn stomach. He groaned when he felt another needle going into his neck.

 

* * *

 

 

Taking care of the last minute things wouldn't be too strenuous and Negan had it all under control. Kidnapping Rick was something he'd been prepared to do. And now he was executing that plan because he had no choice. Letting go of Rick was damn sure not going to happen.

 

  
Negan kept looking over at Rick who was still passed out in the front seat. The gag was no longer in his mouth but if he tried anything Negan would knock him out. "I told you Rick, you're mine." He grazed Rick's beard with his fingers and traced his lips like he was a work of art.

 

  
_Goddamn, look at my baby,_ Negan thought while driving down the long highway. 

 

 


	2. Somewhere Only I Know Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitely a short chapter but i have tried not to obsess over word count so that's partially the reason why. anyways, enjoy & leave comments!

When Rick finally came to he realized he was in a moving car and panic set in.

 

 

The last thing he remembered was Negan drugging him again then he passed out. Rick silently hoped this was all some insane nightmare but sure enough it wasn't, Negan was driving the car. He unbuckled his seat belt then weakly reached for the passenger door handle until he heard Negan tsk at him.

 

 

"I wouldn't do that shit if I was you. We're on the goddamn highway so there's no fucking way you'd survive flinging yourself out. Not to mention if you did die I'd probably go back and kill Shane." Negan smirked like that was something normal to say. "So just sit back and enjoy the ride."

 

  
Rick buckled himself back in angrily, "I won't!"

 

  
"Just accept that you're stuck with me, Rick. It'll make the rest of your life a lot less stressful."

 

  
"The rest of my life?!"

 

  
Negan rhythmically tapped the steering wheel. "Yeah baby, this isn't just some road trip where you go back home. We're gonna build a life together somewhere else and that's just fucking that."

 

 

An ugly feeling started to form in the pit of Rick's stomach and he wanted to hurl. It would likely come up as bile but that wouldn't matter. Rick settled into the passenger because Negan was right, he wouldn't survive it if he flung out. They didn't stop once for over an hour. That was probably due to Negan not wanting Rick to escape him. Unfortunately Negan wasn't stupid enough to leave him alone.

 

  
The radio seemed unsatisfactory to Negan so he kept turning the station every minute. At least until a certain song came on the radio that he put on full blast. Negan kept humming along until he started to sing along.

 

  
_I'd rather die_  
_Than see you with somebody else_  
_So throw it out of your mind_  
_I'll never leave you_

 

  
Why did he have to become the object of obsession? Rick felt like he'd be naive from the start, he didn't even take notice to how Negan positioned himself in his life. How he presented himself like a present and how lightly possessive he was. Even when they had sex he always fucked Rick like he was claiming his body.

 

  
Rick didn't have any desire to sit in silence for several hours so he decided to talk again. "So what's your plan? You gonna drag me away from my life? From the people that love me? Do you really think Shane will stop lookin' for me ever?"

 

  
"That douche canoe will be too rattled to be in the right frame of mind to do the investigation. Therefore they'll have someone who has never even met me do it. They have no goddamn idea who I am or what I can fucking do. Do you really think that I didn't plan this shit out properly? I thought you were smarter than that, Rick." Negan didn't even look at him, he looked smug like he'd proven a point.

 

  
"We coulda been somethin' special but since you're nuts I don't know."

 

  
"Well that's just fucking rude to throw words around."

 

  
"You drugged me, tied me up, almost killed Shane and now you've kidnapped me.." Rick grimaced. "So yeah, I can throw words around if I please."

 

  
For the rest of the drive Negan didn't even hum along to the radio, talk or even cough. Instead he decided to keep to himself because Rick wasn't cooperating.

 

  
Not like he was asking for a shit ton, he only wanted Rick to not fight him the whole entire fucking way. Sure, he heinously kidnapped him but not like Rick gave him much choice.

 

 

Negan believed deep down that Rick would grow comfortable with their arrangement. Even if it meant him waiting a long ass time for that day. He'd wait patiently and keep Rick with him until he didn't worry that he'd run off.

 

  
His right hand reached over to grab something and Rick flinched like he was going to touch him. That shit genuinely hurt Negan's feelings. That his touch repulsed Rick now where as before he craved it like cigarettes. Negan frowned then snatched the pack of gum that he'd put in the cup holder.

 

  
"I-I-I'm sorry.. I didn't know - " Rick fumbled over himself. "Please don't hurt me."

 

  
"Goddammit, you think I'm gonna hurt ya? I know I drugged you and shit but it was only to keep you calm. I never wanted to hurt you in the first place. Shane on the other hand, you're lucky I didn't bash his skull in. But when it comes to you, I won't let any harm come to your body..unless you ask for it." Negan poked his tongue out playfully. "I seem to remember -"

 

  
"No! No! You don't get to bring up when shit was fake. That was all it was by the way, fake. You stalked me and did whatever else I didn't know about. I'll cooperate for however long this lasts but don't confuse the situation."

 

 

"You got a sassy little mouth..I've always loved that about you. Even in situations that most people wouldn't speak a goddamn word you do the opposite."

 

  
Rick twitched at all the little compliments Negan was throwing his way. "Whatever."

 

 

"Why don't we stop and get somethin' to eat, hmm? Obviously we'd go through a drive thru since I don't trust that you won't try to escape. It's all on me 'cause I've got money completely covered. You don't even have to worry your pretty little head anymore. I got just the place we can go, a place where no one will find us."

 

 

* * *

 

  
Driving non stop made Negan exhausted and just overall irritated so he found some cheap as fuck motel. The only problem would be keeping Rick there with him. So he would give him a few options that wouldn't be pleasant but necessary. Negan tugged Rick along into the motel office. They appeared to be a regular couple just going on a vacation. And there weren't any alerts as to Rick being missing yet. Which only meant that Shane was still knocked the fuck out.

 

  
The woman flipping through a magazine at the desk seemed bored with their presence. She popped bubble gum in her mouth rather loudly and asked how many rooms. Negan responded back by saying they only needed one room and one bed.

 

  
Negan finished up with finalizing their room then thanked the desk lady, Sherry, and fucked off with Rick to their room. He kept a tight grip on Rick's shirt the whole way. The extreme amount of risk that he was taking wasn't lost on him. He simply needed some goddamn rest until they moved on.

 

  
He opened the door using the keys that Sherry gave him and the room wasn't that bad. Though Negan understood why it was so goddamn cheap. From what he could tell the room had lived through some shit. There was paint peeling on the walls, the aroma of smoke still lingered but the sheets looked clean. Negan gently pushed Rick towards the bed to encourage him to lay down. Of course he wouldn't.

 

  
The handcuffs or zip ties he had with him were going to come to use. Negan stepped closer towards Rick who moved backwards until he hit the bed. _This motherfucker thinks I'm gonna rape him,_ Negan thought briefly.

 

  
"Are you gonna sleep with your clothes on? I need to know right now." Negan asked Rick softly. "I know you normally wear your briefs to bed."

 

  
Rick felt a blush creeping up the back of his neck. "I'll keep my clothes on."

 

 

"I'm gonna sleep without a shirt at the very fucking least. Oh and by the way I'm gonna give you an option. You either get handcuffed to me for the night or I'll use zip tie you. I want to trust you baby but I just fucking can't."

 

 

"Please Negan, don't make me do either of those. I'll be good."

 

  
"You see, that could easily be you tryna manipulate me and if I was a fucking idiot it would work. I know how you operate Rick."The moment that Rick went to protest against it he interrupted him. "Choose. Now."

 

 

"Zip ties...I choose the zip ties."

 

 

"Wise fucking choice but just wake me up if you gotta piss or whatever. Now lay down for daddy and we'll finally get some goddamn rest."

 

 

 

 


	3. Somewhere Only I Know Part 2

Rick didn't sleep terribly for the most part and only had to get up twice in the middle of the night to pee. Since Negan had him zip tied he had to get him to assist in going to the bathroom. Being barely awake made it easier to ignore all the shit that Negan was saying to him. He barely remembered that Negan was holding him hostage. In the morning he didn't feel Negan's arm around his waist. So he did what most people would do in his situation, he tried to make a run for it. Rick practically flung himself off the hotel bed, he crashed to the floor then managed to get to his feet.

 

He hopped towards the door without shoes on, without an actual plan but felt like he was finally getting free. Until he heard someone outside the door which caused him to panic. Rick wouldn't be able to over power Negan or attack him properly. All it would take is one punch from Negan and he'd be out for sure. Tears started flooding his eyes and he just settled down at the small table near the door. The zip ties were hurting his wrists, it felt like they'd been rubbed raw because of the tightness.

 

When Negan opened the door and walked through he smiled at him instantly. Almost as if he thought this was normal that someone was zip tied at a coffee table. The fucked up part was that Rick still had feelings for Negan. He didn't know if that was why he was so compliant or if he really feared for hsi life. Either way the situation was insane.

 

Negan had food that was clearly bought from a vending machine piled up in his arms. Which he released onto the table in front of Rick with absolute glee. Just when it couldn't get any worse, Negan sat down with him.

 

The door was closed but if Rick was quick enough he could maybe bash against the door. Not to open it but to cause a commotion which would alarm someone. Usually that got people killed. But Rick felt willing to take that chance if it meant avoiding death himself.

 

One of the chip bags was opened and set in front of him like he was a child. Rick didn't show any interest in eating, despite his stomach assuring he was hungry. That was when Negan glared at him.

 

"I can't even eat them if I wanted to..my hands are indisposed right now." Rick snapped, he didn't care if Negan got angry at him for that.

 

  
"Sorry baby. I can't fucking take those off unless you promise to behave and listen to me. Honestly I don't fucking trust that you won't try to leave. If you assure right now that you won't, I'll take the zip tie off." Negan stared intensely at Rick, waiting until he got a response. "So?"

 

  
"I can assure you that I won't."

 

  
"Seriously?"

 

  
Rick batted his eyelashes and licked his lips. "Please, Negan."

 

  
Using Negan's obsession against him was one of the smarter moves that Rick could make now. If he failed to get out right now, then at least he can say that he tried to escape. Negan got behind him and used some sharp object to cut the zip tie off. As soon as Rick felt his hands break free, he flexed his wrist and felt the rawness there. He had to make his escape in the next few minutes. Otherwise he'd have to wait until another window of time until he could get away.

 

  
Rick went to stand up but Negan forced him right back down again. "What the hell?"

 

  
"You think I'm that goddamn stupid that I'd let you walk around without any constraints? I know that you're trying to get me to let my guard down. Sorry, that shit won't fucking happen. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you don't walk out on me." Negan had no humor in his voice as he spoke, not like he usually did. The way he was carrying himself felt dangerous.

 

  
"This is my life! Not a fuckin' fairy tale that you're painting it out to be! Let me go and I won't press any charges. I will just move outta the neighborhood so you'll never see me again."

 

  
"That's what you think I want? To never see you again? If I wanted that I woulda killed you already and moved onto the next piece of ass that catches my eye. No, I just want you. Of course it'll take some more time for you to accept it but we belong together. Forever."

 

  
Rick abruptly made a move to get out by bringing his elbow back into Negan's stomach. While the man coughed profusely and hugged his stomach, Rick made a break for it. He managed to get to the door before Negan came barreling at him with full force. They collided into the wall which winded both of them, Negan got to his feet first. Then he forcefully lifted him up. Rick got tossed backwards onto the floor and Negan got on top of him. Both of Negan's large hands wrapped around his throat to choke him out. No air was coming through which made Rick want to give into possible death. Even death would be better than being stuck as a prisoner for the rest of his life.

 

  
When the other man release his hands from Rick's throat he coughed profusely. Rick's eyes were watery and his throat was beginning to hurt and that made it worse. He refused to take Negan's hand. Instead he just laid on the floor, staring up at the ceiling that had a strange looking texture to it. Rick's stubbornness was probably going to get him killed.

 

* * *

 

 

Negan managed to get Rick off the floor so they could get the fuck out of there. Last thing he needed or wanted was some housekeeper getting suspicious of their behavior. If anyone were to get too nosy, he'd take care of it. Killing people wouldn't be a difficult thing for him. It'd probably help Negan get out some of his pent aggression towards Rick. Who was being a little shit. Choking him out felt good momentarily until he remembered that he didn't want to actually hurt Rick. And knowing himself if Rick died then he would lose his shit more. Meaning he'd probably go back to finish Shane off. He had all sorts of ways he'd do it too.

 

  
While driving he kept picturing hurting anyone else other than Rick. It made the drive go by faster and overall kept Negan from causing more issues between him and Rick. Every once and a while he peaked over to see if Rick was still awake. There wasn't mutual eye contact but Rick would ask him "what?" almost every time. He didn't answer back.

 

  
The place that Negan was taking Rick was an old cabin that he inherited from his mom. Back when he was a child they used to go up there together during the summertime. Or even during other seasons. Very clearly it was a way to keep his mind off how his dad left them both. The woods seemed to be making Rick panic because he had his hand on the door handle.

 

  
Negan reached over to remove Rick's hand from there. "I already told you that I would have killed you already if I wanted that."

 

  
"Then why'd you bring me out here? We've been drivin' down this trail for a while now." Rick countered. "We're in the middle of nowhere."

 

 

  
"Yeah, we fucking are. If you were easier to handle then I would have had us set up in a fucking hotel. But no, you just have to be difficult as shit so here we are. The place we're going is my mom's cabin, she's still alive but she moved away. I almost never see her now."

 

  
"Why not?"

 

 

  
"Don't pretend you care, Rick."

 

 

  
The bitterness in Negan's voice was too difficult to hide so he didn't.

 

  
Negan noticed that Rick seemed a bit thrown off by his response towards him. Probably due to the fact that he was formerly behaving like rainbows were shooting from his asshole. That was all to get Rick comfortable in their situation despite how he ended up in it. Negan could have easily just taken a light approach but obsession didn't work that way.

 

 

He should have learned that this never ends well when Lucille left.

 

 

  
But he was fucking stupid and refused his lesson.

 

  
He continued down the dirt road until he finally reached the dark wood cabin. Negan parked the vehicle close by then told Rick to wait until he helped him out. Taking his time wasn't an option so he rushed to the passenger side. Negan used his keys to unlock the door then opened it himself. Seeming as Rick wasn't willing to get out he got hold of his shirt then tugged. The younger man almost fell but Negan caught him just in time.

 

  
Rick seemed less than amused by him being so aggressive with him all of a sudden. But it's what it would take for Rick to be cooperative in general.

 

  
So Negan carried on with his forcefulness which meant practically dragging Rick towards the cabin. Burying the key inside a box in the dirt near the cabin was something Negan and his mother decided on. When one of them was done with it they'd just bury it back. Most people don't think to look in the ground for a key. The cliche thing to do is hide it underneath a flower pot or the mat.

 

  
The cabin was fairly large, it had two floors and several rooms in it, there was a fireplace, due to Negan's mother being on top of it - there was electricity. One critique that Negan had was the shitty service but it was to be expected.

 

  
Negan ordered Rick to sit down right next to him to make sure he didn't run. If he didn't behave he'd more than likely have to tie Rick up again.

 

  
Once he stuck his hand in the dirt he stared to remember things. Such as when his mother set the box in the ground for the first time. He dug and dug until his hand hit the lightly decayed box. It would definitely need to be replaced sooner or later. Thankfully the box itself didn't have a lock so Negan just opened it up. He held the gold key in his hand then urged Rick to his feet.

 

  
They both went up the stairs towards the cabin door together, wiped their shoes on the mat and then Negan unlocked the door. Pushing open the cabin door felt strange because it'd been quite some time. There was dust in the air but for the most part the place was clean. And that was just like his mom to clean it up.

 

  
All of the bags were still in the car but Negan would get it later.

 

  
"So this is the infamous cabin, if you wanna take a nap I'll have to be in the room. That stunt you pulled earlier made me realize you're fucking sneakier than I thought. Maybe even more manipulative than I can be. We're more meant to be than you may want to admit."

 

 

"Oh yeah, you kidnappin' me means we're star crossed."

 

 

Negan tsked at Rick and walked them both forwards towards the kitchen. "Watch that pretty fucking mouth. Unless you willing want to put it to better use? Angry sex might do us some good."

 

 

"Don't you ever get tired of actin' like this?"

 

"Do you?"

 

 

"I ain't the one takin' people against their will." Rick huffed then jerked from his grip. "Don't worry I won't run but I won't pretend I like this either."

 

  
"Eventually you won't need to pretend. One of these nights you'll be begging me for me to be sweet to you in bed again. Or hell, maybe you'll just beg for it whatever way you can get it."

 

"You're a piece of shit."

 

  
Negan offered Rick a wink before the younger man stomped off and headed up the stairs. Clearly he wanted to take a nap to get away from him for a while. More than likely Negan's mom left some booze in the place for him. He needed a drink before he joined Rick in the room. When he looked in the cupboards he found a bottle of Jim. Negan silently rejoiced before pouring himself a much needed glass.

 

  
At some point Rick would have to come around, even if they left the cabin and went somewhere else. This was basically a pit stop in their long journey together. And Negan was certain he'd grow to love it, eventually. 

 

 


	4. A Brand New Start

****

Weeks. Rick was certain it had been weeks of being kidnapped by Negan.

 

 

Each passing day he felt that in his damn bones but Negan would never let him to know how long. Rick gritted his teeth every morning when he'd wake up next to Negan. The man never raped him or anything close to it. But Rick found himself using sex as a way to hurt Negan.  He would ride the man hard, choke him and pretend he was going to kill him. Why he never tried? Rick really had no clue.  At any moment he could stab him in his fucking sleep.

 

 

Instead Rick just focused on the day he would make his grand escape. And he wanted Negan to be alive when he finally realized he was totally fucked. That he would be living the rest of his life behind bars. Shane had to be looking for him or at least investigating his disappearance.

 

 

Rick woke up in the morning and saw that Negan wasn't right next to him like usual. Normally he'd have a hand wrapped around his stomach but not this morning. There weren't any smells filling the air. So Rick knew that he'd be eating toast or some sugary cereal. He left the room and  went downstairs to find Negan placing the box of Lucky Charms on the table.

 

 

The whole situation appeared normal but underneath all of that it truly wasn't. Negan wasn't his husband, boyfriend or fiance. At least not really. He was his kidnapper. Rick took his time making his way to the table. He eventually sat down with Negan who seemed overly excited to see him.

 

 

 

"Morning, Rick."  Negan gleamed, his eyes practically twinkling at the sight of him. "Here's some cereal."  He pushed a bowl towards Rick and the jug of almost expired milk.

 

 

Rick poured a small amount of cereal into his bowl and some milk. “Thank you.”

 

 

“Look at you being all polite and shit.” Negan rhythmically tapped against the table. He flashed those overwhelmingly teeth of this. The very teeth that Rick wanted to punch in and knock down his goddamn throat.

 

 

They sat in silence because Rick couldn’t talk with his mouthful of cereal. That was the one break he got from speaking to the man. Usually Negan would force conversation or talk endlessly until he finally responded. He was like a child that way and it was fucking ridiculous. Rick closed his eyes once he reached the end of the bowl. Then he lifted the bowl to his mouth and drank the sweet tasting milk.

 

 

Rick wiped the stray milk that was in his beard away and noticed Negan was admiring. If only Negan would be stupid enough to let him go. Maybe in thinking he’d return to him, thus proving this twisted love story of his was authentic. And not tangled up in obsession.

 

 

His bowl was taken away to the sink to be washed like every time he ate. Rick paid attention to Negan’s movements, making sure he didn’t go for a knife or wasn’t looking for another weapon.

 

 

In a way Rick became obsessed with Negan because all he did was watch him. Whether it be memorizing his reflexes, how long his showers were (since he was forced to be in the bathroom with him) , how long it would take him to pour a cup of coffee and so on. Everything that Negan did, Rick paid attention to. And that was like how Negan had remembered all the little details. He asked him countless questions and never really forgot anything.

 

 

“Hey Rick, I’m thinkin’ it’s time for us to move on to somewhere new.” Negan mentioned before putting the dishes on the rack to dry.  “Since your jack ass of an ex probably has your picture everywhere, we’ll have to be careful.”

 

 

Rick needed to try to convince Negan to let him go. “Don’t you think it’s time to just let me go? I can say that you didn’t harm me this whole time and convince Shane to drop any charges.”

 

 

 

“I’m not a goddamn idiot.”

 

 

“I never said -”

 

 

“You’re good at batting those eyelashes at me for the small things. But baby, I’m definitely not falling for that shit otherwise. You still haven’t learned?  You’re stuck with me and you’ll eventually be fine with that.”

 

 

The decision was a bit too bold for the moment but Negan would be caught off guard. Rick got out of his seat then flipped the table so it was in the way. The rage in Negan’s eyes made him frantically toss the chairs around. And then he made his break for it. Rick ran as quick as his tiredness would allow and got to the front door. He unlocked it and was about to run out until Negan came up behind him. Rick screamed at the top of his lungs before Negan held his mouth.

 

 

Once he was dragged back inside he stomped on Negan’s barefoot. That caused Negan to release him just enough for him to get away. Rick was sliding all over the place but managed to bolt up the stairs. He couldn’t see Negan climbing up after him which was more unnerving. Where was he? What was he planning to do. These situations usually resulted in someone getting away or dying. If Negan got mad enough he would probably bash his skull in. Rick made it to the bedroom they slept in and slammed the door shut. One of the pictures that was involuntarily taken of him fell to the floor. Some of the glass was shattered and Rick made a mental note to mind the glass.

 

 

Jumping out the window was his only escape but his legs would break if he did. There wasn’t any way he’d land properly doing that. Footsteps came up the stairs from what he could hear. But Negan didn’t sound furious, in fact his steps were just like if he were casually walking up. Maybe he had a gun and was going to shoot him to death.

 

 

The footsteps reached the outside of the door, Rick started breathing hard than he was already. He screamed when the door got kicked in by Negan who was holding a Bowie knife. Out of nervousness Rick held his hands up in surrender.

 

 

Rick didn’t see anything in Negan’s eyes and he currently wasn’t smiling at him. “Please don’t kill me. Please please I promise I’ll be good. I promise not to do that again.”

 

 

“I don’t really give two fucks about your promises.” Negan said through gritted teeth.

 

 

“Please, Negan. We can leave today and go somewhere that no one will find us. Maybe Alexandria? Maybe somewhere else. Whatever you want.”

 

 

“It’s too late for any of that, Rick. Way too goddamn late. Now hold still so this can go smoothly.”

 

 

So Rick just stood there as Negan walked towards him because he was tired. He was too damn tired to fight anymore. Only instead of stabbing him to death, he put a needle into his neck which made Rick’s vision go blurry. And he fell onto the floor.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Negan’s decision to not kill Rick was due solely to the fact that he did care about him. If he was just another obsession and good fuck he would have killed him. But Rick Grimes was ten times more than that to him.

 

 

They didn’t bring a lot so Negan got everything they brought packed up in decent time. Rick was unconscious the whole time and that made it easier. He had his hands and legs tied so he couldn’t leap out of the vehicle. Negan put the music full blast as he drove onto the highway. No one was going to suspect a goddamn thing. He had on sunglasses and a hat to hide himself from identification. Not that anyone would fucking notice him anyways.

 

 

As he drove down the highway he thought about what he’d done to get here. Killing that asshole, Shane, would have caused chaos. But it would have kept Shane from investigating. So now he would be on the run with Rick unless he turned himself in. And since he had no goddamn intentions of doing that, he would continue to run.

 

 

When Rick stirred awake there was a struggle but Negan got in under control. He told Rick to calm the fuck down. The younger man didn’t bother to scream because he could just knock him out again.

 

 

“You did this to yourself, Rick. We could have enjoyed another few days together but nope! Of course you went ahead and ruined that shit. Now we gotta find somewhere to hole up for a while. Maybe an inn or some shit. That could work. Somewhere in Virginia like you were saying.”

 

 

Since Rick wasn’t responding, he continued talking.

 

 

“I won’t fucking kill you. It’d be easier to do that and dump your body somewhere. But doing that would mean losing you. And I can’t fucking do that shit. So we’ll build a new life somewhere together.”

 

 

Rick didn’t even respond back to him and so Negan just turned the radio up even louder to drown out the noise.

 

* * *

 

 

After a few stops here and there, they finally reached what seemed like a suitable place to settle down in. Alexandria Inn. Negan booked them a room for the next month and when the payment went there, it was sealed. Deanna, the woman at the desk, gave them a knowing look and then told him they had free breakfast everyday. They got their room key and left the reception.

 

  
Negan held Rick's hand tight enough that he couldn't get away that fast. And he continued to lead them to their room, which at the farther end of the place. Which was perfect given their situation. Negan used the key card to get inside and it revealed a clean room. There were some some decorations but nothing overly extravagant. He explained to Rick the new rules. One of them being he couldn't go outside unless Negan was leaving too. That he would have to sit in the bathroom when he took a shower. And if he needed something they would leave together.

 

  
Since their morning was interrupted with Rick's attempt at escape, Negan told him to go take a shower. From what he noticed there weren't any big enough windows to escape through.

 

  
He watched Rick go into the bathroom , close the door and lock it behind him.

 

  
This was going to be a brand new start for them. Rick would see that eventually. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't write a long chapter since this fic was originally meant to be a one shot. sorry if it's too short and anti climatic but i didn't have a whole lot planned anyways. hopefully it wasn't boring as shit & yes it's definitely bleak but i planned an even more ambiguous ending before.


End file.
